AMOLED (Active-matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) displays are one of the hotspots in today's research field of flat panel displays, compared with LCD (liquid crystal displays), OLED displays have advantages of low power consumption, low cost, self-illumination, wide viewing angle, and fast response speed, and so on. Nowadays, OLED displays have begun to replace the traditional LCD screens in the display field such as mobile phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and digital camera.
At present, integrating the In Cell Touch technique and the AMOLED display technique to embed the touch control function into inside of the AMOLED screen body is a main research direction of panel manufacturers. According to the principles of In Cell Touch, there are strict requirements on the capacitance-to-ground of a touch detection unit (a touch sensor), the touch mode of the touch detection unit requires that all the electrodes (the touch electrode and other counter electrodes) have to be driven synchronously in a touch phase, so that an impact caused by the capacitance-to-ground on touch detection can be counteracted, this requires that driving voltages in respective paths must drive along with the driving of touch electrodes, so as to ensure that an amplitude of an output current of the OLED remains unchanged.